TheSpecialGuest
by zacarias
Summary: CH.7 is up!Cho Chang is living in a ordinary home. Everything is normal until a 'special' guest comes to stay. Please RR.
1. The Special Guest

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 1

Cho Chang woke up to a sunny early morning. She winced as she sat up and a beam of sunlight hit her face through the window. Stretching she risen off her bed and without dressing out of her pajamas she walked downstairs into the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast.

"Good morning, dear," said Mrs.Chang cheerfully.

"Mornin'," Cho yawned.

"We've got a special guest coming in the afternoon," Mrs.Chang said, "he's a very special guest indeed, heh-heh, can't— ."

"Who is he," Cho interrupted. For some reason she was quite interested with this 'special' guest.

"Ah-you wait and see dear," said Mrs.Chang smiling nonchalantly, "breakfast?"

"No thanks," Cho answered. She walked slowly up the stairs and into her room. She was curious about the 'special' guest, but not curious enough to beg her mother about who was coming.

Cho would be entering in her 7th and last year at Hogwarts. She didn't really want to go because she didn't want to face Harry Potter. She had gone out with Harry and to end that they had an argument. She had to stick up for her friend and Harry got mad at her for doing that. Marietta Edgecombe; Cho's friend told Umbridge that they were having secret Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons and they had to run for it. People that were on Umbridge's side caught Harry. Cho felt very guilty after she heard Harry was caught, so she went to go talk to Harry about it, but it ended up in an argument. Though Cho couldn't help but think that it was all her fault, if she didn't bring Marietta along to the meetings nothing would've happened and she would probably still be with Harry. Cho finally met him during a Quidditch match in her 4th year (his 3rd year), she had to admit he didn't look like the 'Boy who lived' at all. Untidy black hair, black rimmed glasses, short, skinny, green eyes and the scar that made him famous. She admired his Quidditch skills ever since her second year (his 1st year). She was going out with Michael Corner just to make Harry jealous, but it didn't seem to be working. At the end of her 6th year she caught a glimpse of Harry, he was pale, he looked extremely depressed, like he lost someone very close to him. Cho knew it wasn't her because they weren't very close.

Cho lived in an ordinary white house, even though her family was rich they just wanted to live like ordinary people do. Mrs.Chang was a witch and Mr.Chang was a muggle (a non-magical person). They had very few magical items in the house as Mrs.Chang liked to live in a non-magical area. Cho rarely talked to her father as he was an Archeologist and was traveling the world; he was in the United States right now. Cho's mother was a Daily Prophet reporter (only thing I could think of), so Cho was left alone every day at the least of 5 hours. Cho occasionally got lonely when her parents weren't there. Cho's room had the color of lavender on the wall, white carpet, posters of her favorite Quidditch team, the Tornadoes, a queen-sized bed, and a desk where tons of crumpled parchment lay. She got some clothes out and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Cho came out of the bathroom 2 hours later carefully dressed (for some reason, she didn't know why), (I'm not gonna give any details on what she was wearing because I'm pretty bad at that, so picture her however you want). She walked casually downstairs to find her mother dressed as carefully as she did.

"You look great," said Mrs.Chang commenting Cho.

"You too," said Cho with a smile.

" 'He' should be here in a couple of minutes," said Mrs.Chang looking at her gold watch.

At that precise moment there was a knock on the door and an old man with a silver beard and half-moon spectacles walked through the door.

"Where are we, Professor Dumbledore," asked a boy from behind Professor Dumbledore.

"See for yourself," said Professor Dumbledore.

The boy stepped out from behind Professor Dumbledore and his eyes grew big.

"Cho?"

"Harry?" 


	2. His New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; J.K. Rowling does ****

Chapter 2

Harry and Cho stood in their spots staring at each other in awe. Professor Dumbledore smiled at both of them.

"Mrs.Chang can I please see you in private," Professor Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Yes, of course," said Mrs.Chang smiling at him.

Professor Dumbledore and Mrs.Chang left for the living room while Harry and Cho still stared at each other in awe. They both were afraid of what they thought of each other. Cho looked into Harry's green eyes, which could never hide what he was feeling right now. She smiled as Harry's eyes were expressing the same feeling as she was feeling right now. Harry grinned weakly; he didn't know what to make of her smile. 

"Er-h-hi," said Harry shyly looking down at his feet.

"Er-hi," Cho said also looking at her feet.

There was an awkward silence until Professor Dumbledore came into the kitchen. He smiled again with a twinkle in his eye as he usually did.

"Well, I'll be seeing you both at Hogwarts, goodbye," Professor Dumbledore said softly and with that he apparated before neither Harry nor Cho could say goodbye.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Harry," Mrs.Chang said giving Harry a warming smile.

"You too, Mrs.Chang," said Harry also smiling.

"Cho, I think you should go show Harry his room since you two are dating."

"Muuuuuummm, I told you we aren't dating," said Cho even though these words hurt her a little bit.

"Ok, Ok, then just go show him his room," Mrs.Chang said her smile fading.

Mrs.Chang walked out the door and Cho turned on her heel to face Harry. He had a look of hurt in his eyes and he looked away quickly to hide his feelings, but Cho already noticed and she smiled inside herself.

"This way, Harry," Cho said walking up the stairs while Harry followed.

They came into a room that had indigo walls and dark blue carpet. A desk in a corner and a normal sized bed across from the doorway. 

"Like it," Cho asked from behind Harry, "I hope that you like blue."

"It doesn't matter," said Harry quietly. His trunk was at the end of his bed; the snowy white owl named Hedwig was on top of the desk.

"No mistletoe," said Harry jokingly. Cho giggled, under the mistletoe was where she cornered Harry in her 6th year (his 5th year).

"Well you two are sure getting along fine," said a voice from behind them making them both jump. Cho and Harry turned around to find Mrs.Chang beaming at them. 

"Lunch will be ready soon and Harry did you already have lunch," Mrs.Chang asked.

"No, Mrs.Chang," said Harry grinning.

After Mrs.Chang left Harry said, "she seems nice."

"Yeah, she barely gets to see me each day, but she got the day off today," said Cho raising her eyebrows a little.

Somehow it was really easy to talk to Harry.

"Er- Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I want to say about last year," Cho said with a serious look. Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded to show that he was listening.

"Well I'm—."

"LUNCH," yelled Mrs.Chang from downstairs.


	3. 6 owls, 10 OWLs'

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; J.K. Rowling does**

Chapter 3

"What did you want to do now," Cho asked after they were done eating and were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"I dunno," said Harry gazing at Cho, "wait…didn't you want to tell me something before we had lunch?"

"Er- can we…can we get back to that later," asked Cho nervously. She didn't want to tell him now, she lost her confidence after eating.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Harry wondering what she would have said to him.

"Er-I-I'm going to work on some homework, did-did you want to join me," Cho asked blushing furiously. 'Why am I blushing, all I said was did you want to join me, maybe it didn't sound too right,' Cho thought.

"Ah-er-I already finished my homework at the Dursleys' since there was nothing else to do anyway," said Harry smiling slightly. "I think I should go upstairs anyway."

"Ok."

Harry lead the way up the stairs, but stopped at the top of the landing looking down the hall with a confused look on his face. Cho giggled.

"It's at the end of the hall on the right," said Cho still giggling from behind Harry. Harry had forgotten where his room was since it was a different house.

"Right," said Harry slyly walking to the end of the hall and into his room.

Cho walked slowly into her room and closed the door. Instead of working on homework she paced the room thinking of what to say to Harry about what happened last year and how to apologize. 

"HEY—HEY GUYS! DON'T FIGHT," yelled Harry from his room, "HEY! GEROFFME!"

Cho opened her door quickly and ran to Harry's room. About 6 owls were attacking Harry and his glasses were lying on the floor broken in half and the lens were shattered. Hedwig was on Harry's bed unconscious and Harry had several cuts on his arms. Cho stood in the doorway gaping with her mouth open until she realized what was happening. She ran forward trying to shoo off the owls, but the owls were fearless. They attacked Cho too.

Harry realizing that Cho was there grabbed the two owls that were attacking her and threw them out the window as far as he could, but they flew right back in.

"MUM! MUM!" Cho managed to yell through the cloud of owls.

"WHAT IS GOING—WHAT THE! STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" 

Four owls fell to the floor and Harry grabbed the remaining two and threw them out the window and closed the window quickly. Cho had cuts on her arms, but Harry had the most cuts.

"I don't usually use magic, but in this case," said Mrs.Chang with her wand out. She walked over to Cho first and healed her cuts.

"Thanks, Mum," Cho said rubbing her arm.

Mrs.Chang then walked toward Harry and tapped Harry on his arms and face.

"Thanks, Mrs.Chang," Harry said grinning, "er-can you repair my glasses, please?"

"Of course, reparo (is that the spell?)," Mrs.Chang muttered. Harry's glasses repaired and he picked them up and put them back on.

"Thanks"

"No problem."

"Harry," said Cho looking at his bed, "Hedwig—."

"Oh no," Harry said picking up Hedwig gently.

"We can take her (Hedwig's a her, right?) to Diagon Alley tomorrow," said Mrs.Chang.

Harry put Hedwig in her cage and stared at her a second before turning back. He looked around his room and his gaze came upon an envelope with the Hogwarts crest on it. Harry picked it up and stared at the front which said:

Harry Potter's O.W.Ls'

"What is it," Cho asked worrying.

"My O.W.Ls'," said Harry disapprovingly.

"Come on, read it to us," Cho urged.

"Ok, Ok," said Harry taking out the results for his O.W.Ls', he then read aloud:

Dear Mr.Potter, ****

Your results from your O.W.Ls' are:

Charms: Outstanding

Potions: Outstanding

Divination: Exceeds Expectations

Transfiguration: Accepted 

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures: Accepted

Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations TOTAL O.W.LS': 10 O.W.Ls' 

"Well that's still good, Harry," Cho said calmly.

"I guess you're right," Harry said grinning at Cho which made her blush furiously. 

(If there are any classes I'm missing in the O.W.Ls', please say so in a review of this chapter.)(I think that 12 O.W.Ls' is the most you can get.)


	4. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; J.K. Rowling does ****

Chapter 4

Cho walked into her room with Harry; he was eyeing one of the Tornadoes posters. Then his eyes fell upon the crumpled pieces of parchment on the desk.

"Trouble with homework," Harry asked raising one eyebrow.

"Er- yeah," Cho lied. Cho was trying to make an apology letter to Harry, but didn't think any of her letters would satisfy him. Now that she knew that Harry was afraid of her reaction when they would see each other she didn't have to write one, but she still wanted to apologize to him. 'Oh shoot' ,Cho thought when she looked at the crumpled pieces of parchment, 'what if he picks up one of the letters and reads it?' She was grateful when Harry stepped in front of one of her Tornadoes Posters to look at the team up close.

"They don't seem like a bad team," Harry commented. Cho took the chance to carry on the subject.

"My mum might be able to get tickets to see one of their games this summer," Cho said delightfully as Harry clung on to every word she said.

"Really? What's your Mum's job," Harry asked curiously as his face brightened.

"She's a Daily Prophet reporter and so far she's on top of the list," Cho said smiling.

"Where's your Dad," Harry asked, "if you don't mind my asking."

"No it's perfectly all right, he's a Archeologist and is in the United States right now, he's a muggle," Cho said beaming even more now that Harry was really interested about her family.

"Did you er- ever go to a muggle school," Harry asked embarrassed that he sounded a lot like a reporter doing an interview with Cho.

"Well…no, my parents sorta knew that I was going to get into Hogwarts," Cho said pleasingly.

"So did you take muggle studies," Harry asked blushing in the face.

Cho blushed also since Harry had taken an interest about her life.

"Er-no."

They continued on about what Cho did when she was young and when she first caught a glimpse of Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. She didn't dare to ask about Harry's past since she knew what he had gone through of his sixteen years. Then a question Harry asked made both of them blush furiously.

"Er-are you-are you still- still going out- going out with Michael Corner," Harry asked stuttering over his sentence he had just asked.

Cho now saw it in his eyes, she saw jealousy and hurt in his eyes when he mentioned Michael's name. He seemed to want to know the answer really bad.

"Not that I know of," Cho said trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Grea-oh-I mean, I'm really sorry if it didn't go that well," Harry said who was trying very hard from smiling, but gave up and now he was showing his biggest smile Cho had ever seen him do. She smiled at him as he tried yet again to hide his smile.

"Why do you care so much," said Cho starting to flirt with Harry leaning closer to him, raising her eyebrows. Harry blushed crimson. Cho knew Harry wasn't expecting this reaction.

"I-er," he broke off unable to finish his sentence as Cho took a step toward him and he took a step back.

"Come on Harry, spit it out," Cho said softly as she took another step toward him.

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Cho smiled at him and took another step toward him, Harry was unable to take another step back because the bed was in the way. Cho took another step toward him and closed the gap in between them. She looked up to find Harry completely shocked. She then lightly kissed his lips.

"Harry I really like you," Cho said quietly and this time Harry made the move.

They shared a long kiss until they heard the door click. They broke apart as quick as they could and turned to face the door trying to look innocent, but the door was closed. A second later the door opened again and Mrs.Chang peered in looking around.

"Just wanted to tell you two that dinner's ready," Mrs.Chang said looking at the both of them with an odd look, "so come downstairs when you're ready."

With that she left, Cho looked at Harry nervously.

"I think she knows," said Cho nervously, "I think she was us kissing."


	5. Monopoly

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 5

Harry and Cho walked downstairs rather close to each other. Mrs.Chang was on the couch watching TV as if she were bored out of her mind.

"Dinner's on the counter," said Mrs.Chang smiling at the both of them and looking at the gap in between them, "looks like you guys are getting along?"

"Mum you already know," said Cho smiling slightly.

"If you don't mind, did you guys want to play a game after you're finished with your dinner," Mrs.Chang asked ignoring what her daughter just said. She was determined to act as if she didn't know what Cho was talking about.

"Er-sure, Mrs.Chang," said Harry.

"Okay, then we'll decide on the game later," and with that she turned to the TV.

Cho led the way into the kitchen and grabbed a plate with her dinner on it. Harry did the same and followed her to the table.

"You know, I don't know what's the problem with her. She's been talking about you for ages since I told her I was dating you," said Cho.

Harry didn't say anything. Cho raised her head from her food and looked at Harry. He looked like he was deep in thought of something.

"Er-Cho, I wanted to know if-if you wanted to be my girlfriend," said Harry looking up at her.

"I thought I was already, silly," said Cho patting his head and kissing him lightly.

"I know, but I wanted to ask properly," Harry said returning the kiss.

"Okay then, it would be wonderful if I was your girlfriend," said Cho.

They kissed each other one last time before returning to their dinner. When they finished they put their plates in the sink and walked into the living room.

"You done," Mrs.Chang asked half-asleep.

"Yes, Mum," said Cho dully.

"Good," Mrs.Chang yawned, "ah-what did'ya wanta play?"

"Monopoly all right Harry," Cho asked turning to him.

"Yeah sure, but I don't really know how to play."

"Then you should pair up with Cho and put your money together, sound all right," Mrs.Chang asked getting up.

"Yeah! Did you want to Harry," Cho asked excitedly.

"Er-sure," said Harry staggering back a few steps.

"OK, let's get the game out," said Mrs.Chang walking to a cupboard and pulling out a board game.

When they set the game up Cho whispered in Harry's ear.

"Remember, Harry, if we lose it's gonna be all your fault because I've never lost to my mother before."

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement," Harry said sarcastically.

After they started the game Harry started to spend all the money he could.

"Gee, Harry, have you handled this much money before because you're like loaning money to every person you spot," Cho said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was trying to win the game," he paused as Cho's raised an eyebrow, "with you of course."

Cho smiled and took her turn.

At around eleven they finished the game. Mrs.Chang won and Cho was bullying Harry on making them lose the game.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that if you get a loan you have to pay for it, besides you're the one that wanted me to join you in this game."

"Well duh," Cho said slapping Harry playfully, "we're boyfriend, girlfriend. Was there anything else that we could pair up in?"

"Well there's square dancing and all those other dances. Then there's —." 

"Oh shut up, don't be smart with me," said Cho slapping Harry playfully again.

Mrs.Chang watched them argue with one eyebrow raised, she then turned away and walked into her room.

Cho was chattering on and on until Harry caught her lips with his. They stayed in this position for about two minutes before parting.

Cho smiled at him and grabbed his hand. She led him to her room (sorry guys, nothing is going to happen) and turned around to face him.

Harry kissed her and said, "I love you, goodnight."

"I love you too, Harry," Cho said softly as she received a kiss, "goodnight."

Cho flopped on her bed after Harry left. She was thinking about what had happened today, she smiled as her thoughts landed on Harry. They were together again; then a thought crossed her mind, 'you're going to have to dump Michael Corner'. She decided that she should write a letter tomorrow explaining why she was dumping him. Of course she had to lie because he would feel he had been used. Cho slowly drifted off to sleep…

(I've finally put some romance into this story. Please Read and Review!!!)


	6. Five Letters, One Great Couple

(sorry it took so long to update. I just haven't been into it lately, but now I am trying to get back into it. I'll have the next chapter up by next week because I've got school.) 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; J.K. Rowling does

****

Chapter 6

Cho awoke to a knocking on the door. She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes; they were itching with tiredness. Instead of walking to the door she fell asleep.

"Cho, Cho, wake up," said a distant voice.

Cho's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly banging heads with someone. She clapped her hands over the spot where it hurt. She looked up to find Harry staggering back in pain; his glasses were on the floor. Harry finally stood steadily looking at her with eyebrows raised. Cho noticed how beautiful his eyes looked without his glasses; she smiled at him dreamily as she was staring transfixed in his eyes. She snapped back to reality after realizing what she was doing.

"Heh-even though everything is blurry, you still look like an angel," Harry said grinning.

Cho raised an eyebrow as though expecting him to say 'just kidding', but when she saw that he was being serious about this she smiled at him.

"You missed breakfast so I thought you would like some lunch at Diagon Alley," Harry said still grinning, "I've been knocking earlier, but you didn't answer."

"Sorry," Cho mumbled and Harry helped her get up. Realizing that she was in her pajamas she blushed.

"Something wrong," Harry asked as he put his glasses back on.

"No, no, nothings wrong," said Cho smiling at him.

There was a tapping sound coming from Cho's window. Cho turned to see a brown owl, she opened the window and the owl flew over her bed and dropped a letter on her pillow. Cho ran to the letter as she recognized Michael Corner's handwriting. Harry looked at her with an odd look, but shrugged it off. Cho slowly opened the letter and read:

Dear Cho,

Why the sudden breakup, we just got together. Can we talk about this in Diagon Alley today because I want to know why you're really breaking up with me? Meet me outside the ice cream shop and then we can talk.

-Michael

Cho stared at the letter from Michael. She didn't notice that Harry snatched the letter out of her hands and his eyes grew big.

"When did you send a letter to Michael saying that you needed to break up with him," Harry asked holding up the letter.

"Last-last n-night," she mumbled a little frightened what Harry's reaction would be.

Harry stared up at the ceiling and back at Cho with a suspicious look, "sooo, I'm suspecting that you used him or something?"

Cho nodded.

"For what?"

"I-er, I-er."

"Come on," Harry said trying to get the truth out even though he already had an idea why.

"I-er, I-er," was all she could say without embarrassing herself. She looked at the serious look on Harry's face and looked away quickly.

"Cho…just tell the truth, I'm pretty sure I won't get mad at you or anything…Cho please," Harry said seriously.

"I-I used him, Harry."

"And?"

"And I used him-I used him to make you-make you jealous, Harry," Cho mumbled. She ran away because she knew Harry was nearly smiling, she didn't know if Harry was going to laugh or was smiling for something else. She hid in a closet and Harry seemed to have followed her because his voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Cho…please come out, I'm not mad at you or anything," Harry said calmly, "please—."

The door opened and Harry appeared. He crouched down beside Cho and put a comforting arm around Cho. They stood like that for a couple of seconds before Harry spoke up.

"Cho it's all right," Harry said quietly in Cho's ear, "I was pretty shocked at first when you ran from the room, but it's all right. Are you going to see him at the ice cream place or not? I don't mind if you do."

"I-I don't know what to—," Cho was cut off when her mother was in front of the door and staring at them with her eyebrows raised. She shook her head slightly before turning onto Harry.

"Harry, I found these letters under your bed. I suspect that they're from the owls that attacked you," Mrs.Chang said giving five letters to Harry. Harry took them and quickly flipped through them before putting them in his back pocket and saying, "thanks, Mrs.Chang."

Mrs.Chang gave the two one last odd look before walking away. Harry turned back to Cho and stared deep into her brown eyes. When Harry snapped back to reality he found himself kissing Cho. Cho had closed her eyes feeling a great pleasure surge through her. She felt Harry concentrating very hard on this kiss. When they parted out of breath Cho thought 'who cares about Michael, Harry's more important than any other guy in the world for me'. Cho pulled Harry into another deep kiss after she had enough breath.

"So…are you going…to see…him," Harry said breathlessly pulling away from a very disappointed Cho because he pulled away.

"No…you are way more important…Harry," Cho said also breathless pulling Harry into yet another deep kiss. She enjoyed these kisses very much and she wanted to do more of it. Harry finally pulled away grinning.

'God is he a GREAT kisser,' Cho thought eyes half-open staring at Harry.

"God I love you Harry," Cho said not realizing that Harry on top of her (nothing special).

Harry blushed and also said, "I love you too, Cho." He lightly kissing Cho on the neck and stood up which was rather hard for him since they were in a closet. Cho stood up too with Harry's help.

"How 'bout lunch," Harry asked.

"Sure," Cho said to Harry planting a kiss on his lips, "where were those letters from, Harry?"

"Oh Fred and George," Harry lied, but they were really from the order about keeping in touch with them. He was relieved when she said nothing else about it.

"Ok, then let's go," Cho said excitedly and they walked off to the fireplace and vanished.

"That is one great couple," Mrs.Chang muttered who was eavesdropping and getting back to cleaning dishes.


	7. Tonks and Valerie

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; J.K. Rowling does

I don't really know how to do this response thing so here it goes
****

Logical Raven: Glad ya liked it and I love your story called Eyes of the Phoenix. I don't get the word cute much, but hey at least you reviewed and liked it. That's my main goal. Thanks for reviewing!

****

wingsofsilver: I don't really plan on making any twists or turns in this story. Also I'm glad you like it.

****

ghetx2o: I'm glad you loved it. Well I hope this is good enough for you.

indigal: Mrs.Chang is actually happy that her daughter is dating the famous Harry Potter. Glad you liked it! Here's more! 

Sorry if you reviewed and didn't come up on here. I just put the people who reviewed chapter six. Again I'm really sorry if you didn't come up. Well I hope I did the response thing right. I hope you like Chapter 7! 

****

Chapter 7

Harry and Cho fell on the hearth of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was on top of Cho and someone whistled which made both Harry and Cho blush. Harry pulled away as quickly as possible and searched the barely lit but cozy room for the one who whistled. To his surprise he found Tonks waving at him trying to get their attention.

"Who's that," Cho asked when Harry pointed out who had whistled.

"Er-someone I know," Harry mumbled. He grabbed her hand (gently) and led her over to Tonks.

"Why hello, Harry! Didn't see ya come in," Tonks said slapping Harry on the back and then she beamed at Cho, "aren't ya gonna introduce me ter your girlfriend?"

"Er-this is Cho and er- she's my girlfriend I guess."

"What d'you mean by 'I guess'? You don't have enough proof that I'm your girlfriend? I'll give you more proof," Cho said all this with a devilish grin.

Harry didn't have time to react. Cho flung at him making Harry topple onto the ground. Everybody in the Leaky Cauldron looked down at the couple and there was gossip starting to go through the Leaky Cauldron. There was cheering everywhere and Tonks was laughing out loud. Cho was kissing Harry as hard as she possibly could. When she was out of breath she pulled and was extremely happy to see Harry's mouth open and staring at her full with admiration. (sorry if that sounded a little stupid)

Tonks was still laughing and finally said, "you should see yourself Harry! Is that enough proof that she's your girlfriend or not?"

Harry snapped back to reality and grinned, "No, I STILL need more proof."

Cho just rolled her eyes and got off Harry. She gave a friendly smile to Tonks before shaking her hand.

"I think Harry's very happy with you," Tonks said beaming at her.

"Er sorry, but I still don't know your name."

"Call me Tonks, Cho," Tonks said still beaming at her.

"It's so great to meet ya Tonks…well bye," Cho said waving.

"See-ya and oh yeah…I hope you guys HAVE FUN!!"

Cho and Harry blushed crimson before departing the Leaky Cauldron to the back. Harry took out his wand and Cho watched with astonishment as the wall turned into an arc.

Cho wasn't surprised to see Diagon Alley full of witches and wizards in black robes roaming the alley and squeezing inside and outside the doors of shops. Boys passing by had a look of jealously clearly written upon their faces and staring at the intertwining fingers of Harry and Cho. Harry and Cho only walked a few steps into Diagon Alley when Cho's name was called. (It's not Michael Corner)

"Cho! CHO!" a voice hollered clearly at the top of their lungs.

A girl with blond hair and was as tall as Cho appeared shoving through the crowd trying to get to Harry and Cho. Even if you lost her in the crowd her hair would be easy to spot.

"Hey Valerie," Cho said waving and pulling Harry over to the girl.

Valerie's eyebrows raised as she stared at Harry. She looked him over from head to foot then she looked from Harry to Cho and a wide grin spread over her face.

"You guys look so cute together," she said smiling and looking at the gap between them and their intertwining fingers, " it's so obvious that you guys are—"

"Yes," Cho said quickly not wanting to get any attention from anybody else. She could tell that was exactly what Harry wanted too.

Valerie, realizing Cho didn't want any attention said, "don't worry…secret's safe with me."

"Yeah, like I told you I had a crush on Harry when I was in my fourth year," Cho asked sarcastically. It was true though, she did have a crush on Harry when she finally got to play for the first time in quidditch.

"Look…that was a mistake," Valerie said in defense.

"Yeah, telling everyone in the Ravenclaw common room that I fancied Harry was a mistake."

"Ok, ok…I'm sorry, trust me. I won't tell anyone."

"Sorry," Cho said, "it's just so great that Harry is back in my life that it just so overwhelming." (sorry if it sounds so corny).

Harry smiled at her comment and politely nodded at Valerie.

"Do you mind if I join you two on shopping today," Valerie asked smiling at Harry as to say 'hi'.

Harry looked at Cho for her make an answer.

"We don't mind, do we Harry?"

"No, no not all."

They all walked off and joined the black robed crowd, but they didn't know that Michael had a confused look on his face as he watched closely at Cho and Harry's intertwining fingers.

(I'm gonna leave it at that. Thanks to you all who read and reviewed my story! Please read & review this chapter! Um…if you're wondering about the six owls, I'm going to get to that in the next chapter)


	8. Gringotts, Malfoy and Parvati

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; J.K. Rowling does

I just read the new chapter of Until the end of Time and since I haven't read that story in a while I forgot that Cho's friend in that story is also called Valerie. So I just wanted to let you guys know that I didn't steal that character or anything. That name might've popped into my head because of that story. So if Devotion 408 is reading this don't think I copied that character. Oh, I'm really sorry that I took so long to post this chapter. I hope I still have some readers out there.

****

Chapter 8

Cho hummed softly as the trio walked into the Gringotts wizarding bank. She could tell Harry was listening as she hummed to herself. She smiled and stopped. Harry looked wildly around before his gaze fell onto Cho.

"What did you stop for," Harry asked her.

"Why? Do you like my humming or something, Harry," Cho asked smiling.

They suddenly heard a giggling behind them. They looked behind them and just in time to see Valerie smirking as she turned away.

"Something wrong, Valerie," Cho asked sarcastically turning to stare in front of her.

"No," Valerie said still smirking. Cho rolled her eyes and looked over at Harry. To her surprise he had pleading eyes.

"What?" Cho asked curiously.

Harry frowned and looked up ahead. They stopped in front of the desk, which was occupied by a goblin. The goblin was writing on a piece of parchment and its nose was touching the desk.

"A-hem"

The goblin looked up and looked surprised to see that someone was there. 

"You've got the wrong desk if you're going to get gold. People only come here if they have a complaint and we haven't had a complaint since 1569."

"Oh-er-sorry," Cho said. They then walked away from the goblin to a different desk. As they gave the goblin all their keys Cho turned to Harry.

"Huh…I've never gone to the wrong desk before," Cho said raising one eyebrow.

"Me never," Harry agreed.

They looked behind them to see if Valerie agreed along with them, but they didn't see her behind them. Cho looked wildly around to find Valerie flirting with Roger Davies. Cho rolled her eyes and turned to stare in front of her.

"You know where she is," Harry asked leading the way to the cart. (I don't know what they get into.)

"She's over there flirting with Davies," Cho said disgusted. She didn't know why, but she hated Roger Davies. Having her best friend flirting with him got her mad.

"You say that as a bad thing," Harry said jokingly.

"You know Mr.Potter I would be walking over there pulling Valerie back to us if you weren't holding my hand," Cho said. She said the words 'holding my hand' as sweetly as she could as if it were the best thing in the world.

"Are you jealous," Harry asked politely so Cho wouldn't get mad.

"Not at all, I hate Davies."

"Hey, what about Corner?"

"Oh him, I'm not going to see him 'till we're at Hogwarts," Cho said calmly.

"Hope we don't run into him today, I guess," Harry said getting into the cart.

Cho stumbled into the cart and fell into Harry's arms. She looked up, her face and inch away from his. Her eyes full of admiration, Harry the same. Their faces were getting closer every second. Finally their lips met bringing them into a five second kiss before the cart jerked and started to fly down the track. Harry and Cho embraced each other until the goblin in the front that was ignoring the couple snapped its fingers and the cart came to a stop. Harry got out of the cart and walked to the door of his vault that the goblin was leading him to.

"Here you go sir," the goblin said lazily opening Harry's vault. 

Cho watched Harry sliding gold into his bag. Then she noticed the letters that Mrs.Chang gave Harry in his back pocket. She shrugged and decided to ask him about it later. When Harry turned around Cho smiled at him. Harry climbed into the cart and the cart was speeding down the track further underground to the Chang's family vault. It was getting colder and colder and Harry had his arms around Cho to keep them both warm. When the cart stopped Harry looked Cho.

"Why is it so far down," Harry asked her curiously.

"Our family's vault has been here for nearly 300 years," Cho said simply. (Sorry if it doesn't make sense)

She climbed out and followed the goblin to the steel vault surrounded the grayish-blue stones. The goblin opened the vault and Cho walked in. It dark except for the candles lit by the blue colored flames so everything was blue. Cho saw Harry shiver out of the corner of her eye.

"Cold," Cho asked loudly forgetting that she was supposed to get gold.

"No…it's just that last year—," Harry trailed off and suddenly looked grave. 

"Harry what's the matter," Cho asked rushing over to Harry.

"We're going to leave soon so you better get your gold," the goblin said.

"Just a sec, okay," Cho said impatiently, "Harry? What's the matter?"

"N-nothing, j-just get your g-gold," Harry said looking down, "don't w-worry about it."

Cho looked at him in concern, but walked back into the vault and got her gold. She climbed in and sat on Harry's knee. He put his arms around her, but she didn't feel any warmth, just misery. They sped off up toward the surface. Cho kept on glancing at Harry. When they reached the surface they climbed out of the cart slowly. Cho made a grab for Harry's hand, but he already put both of them inside his pocket. They walked out of Gringotts and Harry separated from Cho a little. A boy nearby walked toward Cho blocking her from joining Harry. Cho noticed who it was and glared at Draco Malfoy who had an evil grin on his face.

"What do you want," Cho asked through clenched teeth.

"I thought you would like to see me," he said evilly.

"For your information I don't, why would ever want to see you?"

" 'Cause I thought you would like a kiss."

"No I—GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Malfoy grabbed her and pulled her close, but then a hand on his shoulder twisted him around to find an enraged Harry. For once Malfoy felt afraid of Harry. (I wasn't trying to write it as Malfoy's point of view, but I couldn't think of anything else.)

"What are you doing," Harry asked as he pulled Malfoy away from Cho.

Cho could see fire in Harry's eyes. She heard of the rumors about Harry and Malfoy being arch enemies, but she never would believe she would see so much rage in Harry.

"What? Jealous that I will try to pull my charm on her while you can't have her anymore?" (Sounds a little stupid, but go along with it.)

"Well tough luck, her and I are already going out."

"Yeah right," Malfoy said lazily and grabbing Cho, but Harry grabbed Malfoy's should and turned him around and punched him.

"Harry!" Cho shrieked but she grinned at the same time.

Harry and Malfoy threw each other on the ground. A wizard about in his thirty's came forward and separated the two. Cho's mouth fell open.

"Professor Lupin?" Cho asked startled.

"Hello Ms.Chang, but I am not a professor anymore so just call me Remus."

"Professor Lupin," Harry asked and Cho was surprised to see he no cuts or anything, but she was really surprised that she heard anger in his voice.

"Call me Remus, Harry," Remus said. (I'm going to start calling him Remus even though he won't be in this chapter very long).

Remus had white streaks of hair on his head and his robes were shabby. He looked as tired as ever.

"You're not tailing me are you," Harry snapped.

"Of course not, I'm just here to make sure you got those letters," Remus said. "Oh and watch that Malfoy kid, he might be in league with Voldemort (Cho flinched) just as his father was."

"Well for your information I got those letters and plus I can take care of myself!"

"Harry! Be nice," Cho exclaimed.

Harry didn't say anything and he looked down sadness in his eyes.

"I'll be leaving now, er-it was nice to see you again Harry," Remus said and he disappeared into the crowd.

Harry was still staring sadly at the ground.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong?" Cho asked hurrying toward Harry. She quickly noticed the five letters in his back pocket and she snatched them. Harry looked quickly at her.

"Can I look at these," Cho asked sweetly. Harry didn't say anything for a moment and then slowly nodded. Cho opened all the letters before creating the pile of parchment to read.

"Huh?" 

Cho looked at the first four pieces of parchment, which had no writing on them.

"Er—that's written in invisible ink, er—it's the last one that is not with invisible ink," Harry said nervously, "er—can you read this somewhere else…please?"

"Why—," but she was cut off when Parvati Patil shoved her and smiled at Harry.

"Hi Harry," Parvati said cheerfully, "I was wondering if you would walk me to the Leaky Cauldron, if it's all right with you of course."

Cho saw for one breathless moment as Parvati put a hand on Harry's arm. She pulled herself together and walked up to Parvati.

"A-hem, excuse me," Cho said coldly but calmly.

Parvati turned around and seemed confused on what Cho wanted.

"Er—what's up, Cho," Parvati said slowly. (sorry if you don't like how I'm doing this).

"I'm fine, but **I **was talking to Harry before you came."

"Fine," Parvati then turned to Harry and then smiled, "I'll see you at Hogwarts Harry."

Cho stared after Parviti and then Cho turned toward Harry and said, "is there any special relationship between you two?"

"No. She used to ignore me all the time."

Cho shook her and said, "now…let's look at this letter."


End file.
